What A Day
by OhForTheLoveOfDragons
Summary: A collection of fluffy RHr oneshots of their lives after the war. PostTDH, so spoilers. Rated T just to be safe. Chapters in no real order, may get AU. Says complete, but not. Penname used to be bloomsgirl, but I'm still that same person though.
1. The Proposal

**A/N: I was bored and couldn't get this idea out of my head. Just some fluff, post-TDH, so spoilers if you haven't read the book, which you most certainly should! If you're not a fan of the Ron-Hermione thing, then don't read.**

It was a beautiful sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. Ron had just woken up, and was watching his girlfriend Hermione sleeping on the other side of the bed. '_Girlfriend,'_ he thought. It was so weird, even after all this time. She was always his friend; it was always Harry, Ron, and Hemione, best friends. Now he was waking up beside her, in _their_ bed, in _their_ house. He sighed and continued to watch her sleep. As he wrapped his arm around hr waist, she stirred.

"Mmmm, Ron?"

"Who else?" He smiled.

They lay there for a while, then Hermione turned, kissed him on the cheek and said, "We should get up."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Well, we have to be at Bill and Fleur's by 5:00 for Ginny and Victoire's birthday dinner, we have grocery shopping to do, and I need to stop by Diagon Alley to pick up a present for Teddy so he doesn't feel too left out." Hermione counted off.

"And how long will that take us?"

"Ron, we're getting out of bed and starting our day like normal people." She said as she got up, pulled her robe and slippers on, and walked into the bathroom.

"But we're not normal, that's the point" He whined, but got out of bed as well and started getting dressed. He heard the shower kick on, so he decided to go down to the kitchen to start breakfast. He was no good at using the few muggle appliances Hermione had bought, but Hermione always teased him about not being able to use something as simple as, say, a toaster, so he would try and practice any time he got.

As he stepped onto the kitchen floor, his feet felt like ice. Ever since they moved in, he had always forgotten that in the morning, their kitchen floor was not to be stepped on by bare feet, ever, under any circumstances. He ran back up the stairs and opened up his sock drawer, of which he and Hermione didn't share because she said his feet smelled, and dug around for some socks. His hand hit something, and he suddenly remembered. How could he have forgotten? He had bought it maybe a little early, but he wanted to make sure he had it in case such a time arose that he didn't plan.

He took the object out of the drawer and was about to take a look at it, when the bathroom door opened and Hermione walked out. He quickly traded the object for a pair of socks, closed the drawer, and turned around. Hermione was standing there in a blue towel, while drying her hair with a white one. Ron still hadn't gotten used to seeing her like this; it could always make him stop whatever he was doing and just stare, taking in her beauty. She gave him a look, and Ron was happy that she didn't know Legilimency, because right now all he could think was, _'Today is the day I'm going to ask Hermione Granger to marry me.'_

RHRHRHRHRHRHRH

Later that morning, as Hermione was tidying up the kitchen from Ron having cooked breakfast the muggle way, Ron snuck back upstairs and slipped the ring into his jacket pocket. He walked back downstairs, where Hermione was waiting for him at the door. They walked out to the car, and drove to the nearest grocery store to start the day's errands.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRH

"Do you think Teddy will like it?" Hermione asked Ron as they started putting away their purchases.

"I'm sure he'll love it, if he even knows what it is." Replied Ron, holding up Teddy Lupin's present. On the outside, it looked like an ordinary music box, but when you opened it up, there were scenes of story books playing themselves out. "Almost like a portable VCR machine." Hermione had tried to explain to Ron, but seeing as he barely understood what a VCR actually was, it was pointless.

"Well, it'll definitely be entertaining to the kid, much easier than reading."

Hermione gave him a look and flicked her wand, so that everything soared into place and the kitchen was neat again. She then called, "Accio gifts," and "Accio wrapping paper," and began to wrap up Teddy, Victoire, and Ginny's gifts.

"Ron, go upstairs and get ready, we'll be leaving in about half an hour."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Yes mom."

Hermione laughed and tossed a stick-on ribbon at Ron's head, but he had his wand out quickly and turned it into a bird made of confetti that flew a few feet and then exploded.

"Very nice. Now go get ready." She smiled.

Ron smiled back, and at that moment, knew it was time.

"Hey Hermione,"

"Yeah?" she turned to him.

He slowly walked over to her, close to trembling from nerves, and sweating profusely. He knelt down in front of her, and she had a mixture of confusion and excitement on her face.

Ron took the ring box out of his jacket pocket, opened it, and took a deep breath. He had no idea what he would say, and wished he had planned this part a little better.

"Hermione. Oh wow, maybe I should've practised this," she smiled. "I don't know exactly when I fell in love with you. You've always been my best friend, the only girl I trusted to do my homework for me, the girl who told me I had dirt in my nose the first time we met, and the girl who was never afraid to tell me I was a git." She laughed at this.

"So, I think you already know what I'm going to ask, but I'm still gonna ask it. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione just sat there, staring at Ron, her hand over her mouth. Ron looked up at her, waiting for her to answer, but she just stared. After a very long minute, Ron cleared his throat.

"Um, Hermione, I don't know what's customary for muggle's when they get asked to marry someone, but usually people answer the question. It doesn't even have to be a 'yes'. It could be anything you want to answer, like 'I don't know', or 'go to hell', or 'Ron, you are the biggest git in the world' or –"

Hermione interrupted him by placing her had over his mouth. She had the biggest smile on her face. "Ronald. Shut up and kiss your fiancé."

He raised his eyebrows at her in question, and she nodded and launched herself into his arms. Their lips met, and it was just them, on _their_ kitchen floor, lost in each other.

Ron broke his lips away from Hermione's. "So really, you said yes?"

"Absolutely Ron. I love you and I can't wait to be Mrs. Hermione Weasly."

"You're sure?"

Hermione reassured him by kissing him with all she had.

In the end, they were an hour late to Bill and Fleur's.

THE END

**A/N: Okay, all the muggle references were because Hermione is muggle born. I don't know if that music box thingy really exists in the (fictional) wizarding world, but I think it's pretty cool. Hope you liked it, and this was my first HP fic, so go easy on me ;)**


	2. You're what?

**A/N: Okay, thank you all so much for the awesome reviews. I never would have even considered posting this chapter without them. You guys made my day! So, to reward you, I've written another part. Now, it's gonna say completed, but keep checking for updates. I've got lots of ideas for little oneshots. I don't know when they'll be up though, after all, I do have a life outside fanfic (Ha. Yeah right, did you believe me:P) This one is sometime after their married, and I'm no good with definite timelines, so lets estimate about 6 months to a year afterwards. Enjoy!**

The summer heat engulfed the kitchen as Hermione Weasly sat at the table reading the _Daily Prophet_ and sipping a cup of tea. It was a Tuesday, so her husband Ron had already left for work. He was now working at Weasly's Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley with Harry, George, and Lee Jordan. It was actually making quite a decent profit, especially during the pre-school months when kids were buying them out, preparing for classes, surprise tests, or just nice days.

She finished her tea, folded up the _Daily Prophet _when she got to a Rita Skeeter article, and swished her wand to clean up from breakfast. Ron had had eggs and toast, but just the smell of the eggs made her feel ill, so she settled for toast and jam. Now though, she was feeling quite nauseas, and ran to the bathroom just in time to throw up in the toilet. She rinsed her mouth off, brushed her teeth again to get the taste out, and went to get dressed. She had things to do today, and upset stomach or not she was going to do them.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRH

'_I can handle this'_ she thought as she walked in the door and flopped down on the couch. _'Really, this will be fine. Ron will be happy when I tell him.'_ But no matter how much she tried to convince herself, she was completely freaking out.

_"Hermione, hello dear. I haven't seen you since you were about 11." Said Dr. Corell as Hermione walked into his office._

_"Hi Dr. Corell. Um, I was wondering if you had time to see me? I know I didn't make an appointment, but…"_

_Dr. Corell opened up his schedule book, looked at it for a second, and nodded. "Follow me dear."_

_When they got to the examination room, Hermione sat on the table. She hadn't been in a muggle doctor's office since she was a child. And she had only visited St. Mungo's. _

"_So Hermione. What seems to be the problem?"_

"_Well, for a few weeks now I've been throwing up every morning, foods that I love, just the smell of them has made me feel nauseas, I've been craving the weirdest things, and I'm late."_

_Dr. Corell nodded to all of this, and told her to lie back on the table. He left the room, and came back a few minutes later with an ultrasound machine. He hooked it up, squeezed the jelly onto her stomach, and within a few moments, her suspicions had been confirmed._

_Dr. Corell smiled. "Mrs. Weasly, congratulations. You're pregnant."_

Hermione sat on the couch, hearing those words over and over in her mind. _You're pregnant. You're pregnant. You're pregnant._ Okay, this would all be fine. She was actually kind of excited. She always loved children; she even used to go to the muggle daycare centre with her mum during the summer break sometimes. And also, she wouldn't be alone. Harry and Ginny just had James, so if anything went wrong she could ask them what to do. She had her parents, Ron's parents, and most of all, Ron. She would have so much support and love, and she could do this, she really could. She just had to take this one step at a time. And right now, the step she needed to take was telling Ron. She could wait until he got home, make his favourite dinner, and just tell him. And that's how she ended up in Diagon Alley waiting in line at Weasly's Wizard Wheezes to talk to Ron.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRH

"Next! Oh, hey Hermione. Ron's in the back, go on." Lee opened the counter door and Hermione walked into the back room. Ron and Harry were sorting merchandise, and George was getting some boxes of stock down from the shelves to bring out front.

"Hi guys." Hermione called out.

They all turned to look at her, said hi and waved, and then went back to work. Ron stood up and walked with Hermione into the other backroom where they would sit and have their brakes.

"Ron, are you busy?"

"Well, it's the week before term, so kinda, yeah. What's up? Is something wrong?" Ron asked when he noticed her biting her lip nervously.

"Oh, um, I guess it can wait." She said as she turned to go. Ron grabbed her arm.

"No Hermione, it seems important. What's up? I can take a few minutes off."

Hermione took a deep breath, looked down at her shoes, and then looked Ron in the eyes. His face was a mixture of wonderment and concern. She knew she had him worried because she never visited him at work when it was this busy.

"Hermione, seriously, tell me."

"Okay. Um, I'll just say it, then. Um, Ron… I'm pregnant."

For a few seconds, he didn't say anything. She was worried, she knew this would happen.

"WOOHOO! Are you really? Oh my god! That's bloody brilliant! Woo!" Ron was jumping around, and Hermione let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. He jumped over to her and enveloped her in a big hug and a sloppy but romantic kiss.

Hermione broke away. "So you're happy? I mean, I know it's a shock, but –"

"Hermione, I'm gonna be a dad! Of course I'm bloody happy!" And he kissed her again.

At the noise, Harry and George ran in. "What's all the yelling about?" Harry asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but Ron beat her to it, a smile the size of England on his face. "Hermione's pregnant! Can you believe it, I'm gonna be a father! I'm gonna be a father…" And he fell to the ground.

"Oh my god! Ron!" Hermione bent down to him, and Harry grabbed something to put under his head. George laughed, "Apparently dad did that with Bill and Charlie. I think Ginny too. Guess it runs in the family. I'm gonna go help Lee at the counter. Congrats Hermione."

"Thanks George." Hermione smiled. "Harry, how do we wake him up?"

"I don't know. Wasn't he happy?" Harry asked pulling out his wand.

"Oh he was ecstatic. I don't know maybe the exercise of running around got to him," they both laughed at that. Harry pointed is wand a bit over Ron's face and said, "Auguamenti." A small jet of water fell onto his face, and he awoke with a start and a splutter.

"W-what's going on?" Ron asked as he sat up.

"Ron sweetie, you fainted." Hermione ran her hand over his face.

"Yeah Ronny sweetie, did you hit your head?" Harry asked, barley holding in his laughter.

"Oh shut up Harry."

"Alright. I think you can take the rest of the day off. You know, to tell people, rest your head," Ron punched him in the arm and Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure we can handle it from here, the lines slowing anyways. Congratulations Hermione," Harry gave her a hug. "And Ron mate, well done." They 'guy hugged' and started acting like neanderthals. Hermione rolled her eyes again, they said goodbye to Harry, George and Lee as they passed them, and went home to tell everyone they were going to be parents.

THE END

**A/N: Did you like it? Okay, I won't ask that again, but I've never written HP fics before. I wasn't sure if witches went to St. Mungo's to find out if their pregnant, so I made her go to her childhood doctor. Wasn't that nice? Also, if anyone can tell me who is older, Bill or Charlie, that would be great, I can never remember. **


	3. Veto

**A/N: Okay, so sorry for the long wait between updates. I've had a crazy summer. Also, I wasn't really in the mood to write, and when I'm not in the mood, you won't like it. (TWSS, oops, wrong fandom :P) Anyways, hope y'all haven't forgotten about this little set of oneshots. I have tons more ideas; I just have to get them out of my head and onto the computer, which is a lot harder than it sounds. So, enjoy, and please note that I like most of the names used here. :D**

"Okay Hermione, how about Lena?" Ron asked, as he sat down with Hermione on the couch and handed her the bowl of popcorn.

Hermione made a face and responded, "Lena? It sounds like a permanent nickname. Like, 'Hi, I'm Lena!' 'What's that short for?' 'Nothing. It's my full name.'"

"Who talks like that?"

"Veto."

"Hey, you've used up all your veto's. You only get 10." Ron pointed out.

"Grant?"

"Eww. Veto."

"Used 'em all Ron."

"Okay, whatever. Um, Alana?"

"Veto. Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth Weasley? Nope, veto. Owen?"

"Ohh, I like that. Okay that goes on the maybe list." Hermione wrote the name down on the pad of paper sitting in her lap.

"How many are on the list, again?" Ron asked.

"Just Owen and Carly."

"Wow."

"Okay, Susan?" Hermione asked.

"Nope."

"Max?"

"No."

"Rachael?"

"No, Hermione, it has to go with Weasley. Like Ginny Weasley, or Ron Weasley, or Arthur Weasley."

"Well, it's not my fault you have a horrible last name that doesn't go with anything." Hermione huffed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on there. Lots of names go with Weasley; we just haven't found them yet. How about Pamela?"

"Well, I don't know?" Hermione said.

"Alright. Ryan?"

"No Ron, don't you have a cousin with that name?"

"Hermione, if we didn't use any names of my family, our kid wouldn't have a name. How about Maria?"

"Veto. Ian?"

"Veto. Tina?"

"Veto. Ben?"

"Veto. Mike?"

"Veto. Rory?"

"Veto. Cleo?"

"Sounds like a cat. Hilary?"

"Veto. Mattew?"

"Veto. Jenna?"

"Is it me, or is Veto starting to sound like a great name?" Ron asked.

"Oh Ron this is impossible! We've only agreed on two names, and I don't even like them very much, and the baby is coming in 4 months, and we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl-"

"Okay, okay. Hermione calm down," Ron pulled Hermione into a hug, and when she started to cry, he knew he had to just let her hormones run there course, so he just sat there and rubbed her back soothingly and let her cry out her frustrations.

When she was finished, she untangled herself from his arms and wiped her face. "Alright, Ron I'm tired. Can we just go to bed and forget about this name thing?" She sounded really tired, so Ron nodded, and they went up to bed together.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

The next morning, Ron woke up to an empty bed. He got up and went downstairs to find Hermione lying on the couch, with a book of baby names open on her chest. He laughed quietly to himself, walked over to her and took the book away, covered her with a blanket, kissed her forehead, and left to get some breakfast.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

"Hey, where were you?" Hermione asked as Ron walked through the door. She noticed he was carrying a drink tray and some food, and a single red rose in his teeth.

Ron set the stuff down o the coffee table, and handed Hermione the rose. "I went to get us some breakfast. Eggs and bacon, sound okay?"

"Absolutely." She smiled and they started eating.

They were almost done when Hermione suddenly squealed.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked, jumping up and spilling his coffee.

"Ron, I just thought of the perfect name! I can't believe we didn't think of it before." Hermione grabbed up the book of baby names and started flipping through.

"Well, what is it?" Ron was just happy that Hermione finally loved a name; he didn't care what it was.

"Hold on, I just need to check something…A ha! Here it is." She held the book open on her lap and Ron scooted over beside her to read what she was pointing at.

Ron read the section aloud. "Rose. Of Latin origin. Also the name of the beautiful and fragrant flower; stands for love and romance."

"Isn't it perfect?"

"What made you think of it?"

"The rose you brought me this morning." She smiled and kissed him.

"Hermione, it's beautiful. I'm not so happy about the love and romance bit of it, but I think we have a name for our child." They smiled at each other. Ron put his hand on Hermione's swollen belly, and they enjoyed the feeling of their baby kicking and moving around.

"Um Hermione?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"What if it's a boy?"

THE END

**A/N: Alright! Good, not good? Worth the wait? If anyone can point out the line from Friends, I won't put a bat-boogey hex on you! Mwuhahaha! Now, I've had a request from a friend to do Harry+Ginny stories. I love the idea of Harry+Ginny, and I do have one idea for a oneshot on them. If you want me to do it, just say so. Hopefully the next chapter to this will be up soon, but if not, don't think I've given up, it just means I have writers block :P As always, thank you for reading!**


	4. I do

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to keep this short. I really like this chapter. Now watch, the only chapter I like, you guys don't like :D So get reading and see for yourself! **

Hermione was standing in front of a mirror, admiring the way her hair was flowing softly in the breeze coming through the tent flap. She looked down and marvelled at how her dress hugged her in all the right places, but was still tasteful. She had to remind herself not to cry, or she would ruin the make-up that her cousin had spent hours on, even though she tried to tell her it would be easier and faster to do it with magic. As her mother walked in behind her, she turned around with concern at the look on her mothers face.

"Mum, is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yes dear, it's just that, well, Molly is a tad bit inconsolable right now. Thinking about how Fred isn't here I suppose."

Hermione nodded, understanding because the wound of losing him was still fresh on everybody. She wouldn't even want to imagine the pain that it must be causing Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh sweetheart, you look absolutely gorgeous…" Her mother said while fixing her veil to her hair.

"Thanks mom, so do you. I just can't believe this day is actually here. After all the planning and hard work…"

"Was it worth it?"

Hermione turned around with a huge smile on her face. "Completely."

RHRHRHRHRHRHRH

"Ron, would you stop pacing, you're making me dizzy."

"Then stop watching me." Ron spit back at Harry.

"Okay, Ron, you have to calm down, getting married isn't that big a deal."

Ron stopped and faced him. "And how would you know?"

Harry held up his left hand and wiggled his ring finger where the gold wedding band he and Ginny had exchanged just about a year ago was.

"Oh, yeah," Ron said, and flopped down in the comfy arm chair in the corner of the tent beside Harry.

"Are you really nervous?" Harry asked.

"Kind of. I mean, what if we're not ready? What if this is too soon? What if we're all wrong for each other? What if-"

"Okay Ron, slow down. It's hard to understand you when you're talking at the speed of light."

"But-"

"Ron, try this. Try to imagine your life without Hermione. Think really hard about waking up alone or beside another woman. About all the things that you guys do and are together. If you can imagine that and you're happy, then I'll apparate out of here with you right now."

Ron sat and looked at Harry, thinking hard about what he had just said. And he did just that, he thought about his life without Hermione. He thought about how his favourite thing to do in the morning was to wake up and watch Hermione slowly wake up, with that little smile she has at the end of her dreams. About how she makes the best blueberry pancakes, and though he would never tell, he thought they were better than his mother's. About how beautiful she looks when she laughs, and how wonderful her laugh sounds. About how cute she looks when she gets frustrated (usually at something he did, but…). About the way he can talk about anything to her, and she can be truly interested, even when she has her own issues. About how sweet she is to everyone, even people like Malfoy. About how whenever he saw her, felt her presence, heard her voice, or even caught her scent, it felt like a fire was started in the pit of his stomach, and no matter what was wrong, everything would seem okay, even if it was only for a second.

Harry had been watching Ron the whole time, just sitting there thinking. He just waited patiently until finally, "I love her."

"What?"

"I don't care what could happen. I love her and that's all that matters."

Harry smiled and patted Ron on the back. He knew it was just a case of cold feet. Ron was never good at things like this. Harry was just hoping that he didn't throw up like he used to before a Quidditch match.

Hermione's cousin John came in just then to let them know that they were starting. Harry and Ron got up, did a quick check of their hair and suits in the mirror, and followed John outside and up front to wait for the ceremony to start.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRH

The music started up, and the seemingly buzzing red curtain blew apart into a thousand little pieces and flew up into the sky. Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley came toddling through the archway with pillows with rings tied onto them tied onto their wrists. Ron was calling them up, but had to go out and lead them up when they got distracted by the flowers on the seats. Ginny and Harry came in then, Ginny looking beautiful in her red bridesmaids dress, then Charlie and Claire, Hermione's cousin, Neville and Luna, Bill and Fleur, and then George and Percy came through. Then, the music changed. Everyone stood up and looked towards the archway. Hermione appeared in the entrance with her mom and dad on either arm.

They walked her up the aisle slowly, step by step, and all Hermione and Ron could do was beam at each other. Ron was thinking how gorgeous she looked, and Hermione was thinking how handsome Ron looked. They both couldn't believe how lucky they were to have each other.

Hermione got to the front; she kissed her parents, then walked up and faced Ron. The jolly little man who presided over Bill and Fleur's wedding addressed the crowd, and started his speech.

"Do you, Ronald Bilius take Hermione Jean…"

THE END

**A/N: How was it? I wasn't sure of how to end it. I mean, obviously they got married, so I didn't think you needed me to write the 'I do's.' I took a little of what I know from muggle weddings and a little from Bill and Fleur's wedding in the 7****th**** book, hope it fits together. Also, I don't know if Hermione has cousins named John or Claire, or if she even has cousins. A little creative licence there :P Thanks for reading!**


	5. Awww, how cute!

**A/N: Okay, I was bored and decided to Google search babies. I found some really cute ones too. But then I saw some red headed ones, and I thought, hey, that could've been Ron or Ginny when they were babies. Then I thought, it could be their kids! Well, not Ron and Ginny's together, oh, you know what I mean. Anyways, that put a chapter idea in my head. So, here you go. I'll have the pictures of the babies I found at the bottom of the page below the chapter, and I don't know who's babies they are, but if for some weird, cool coincidence it's your kid, well then hey, you have a very cute baby! BTW, Hermione's nickname in my stories is Mi, pronounced My, as in "My sense of humor is weird." :P**

**EDIT: I have edited this chapter to be a bit more accurate to the "facts" put out on Lexicons and by JKR. (I was bored…)**

"Hey Mum! What's in this box?" Hugo Weasley yelled down the stairs. Hugo, his older sister Rose, his cousins James, Albus, and Lily, and his Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry were helping his parents move out of their house. It was kind of sad, seeing as he had lived in it for his entire life, was born right downstairs, and was kind of hoping to bring his kids here, whenever he got around to getting a girl to actually want to have his children.

"What room are you in again, Hu?"

"The spare room,"

"Which one? Orange or yellow?"

"Um…" Since both rooms were practically that same shade, he never could tell the difference. When he didn't answer, he heard foot steps coming up the stairs, and in a moment his mother, cousin Lily, and Aunt Ginny were coming in.

Lily sighed, "Hugo, this room is clearly yellow."

"Whatever. Mom, this box? Garbage or new house?" Hugo pointed to the floor, where a few garbage boxes were, including the box that wasn't labeled.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Hermione asked.

"Mom, last time I did that, I found stuff that no child should ever see."

"That was in our room, I think you're safe in the _guest_ bedroom." Hermione stressed guest. Was it her fault that Ron went through a muggle camera phase before Rose was born, and had to take pictures of _everything_, and then lied to her when he told her destroyed the pictures.

"Can we open it and find out, Scorpius is going to be here soon to help us out." Lily said.

"Yeah, right when we're about finished, he calls to say he can help after all. Great choice sweetie." Ginny said to her daughter. Lily rolled her eyes, and Hugo and Hermione snorted.

They all sat down around the box, and Hugo opened it with his wand, much to his mothers dismay. They all looked inside, only to find it full of pictures. Muggle pictures. Most of the top ones were of Rose and Hugo as babies, but as they all started pulling them out, they saw Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, George and Angelina's kids Fred and Roxanne, Percy and Audrey's daughters Molly and Lucy, some of James, Albus, Lily, and even some of Luna and Rolf's twins Lorcan and Lysander.

"Oh my gosh. I forgot about these…"Hermione said.

"What are these Aunt Mi?" Lily asked.

"Ron went through another phase of muggle picture taking after all of you were born. He thought that capturing a still picture of a cute baby or funny face was better because you didn't have to worry about it changing."

"Our pictures can change?" Hugo asked.

"Well, not really the way you're thinking of," Ginny answered.

"Oh, let's bring this down stairs and look through it with Dad and them." Lily said excitedly.

"There's no naked pictures of me is there, Mum?" Hugo asked Hermione.

"I don't remember." She said while bewitching the box to float down behind them.

"Besides," Ginny smiled. "Baby butt is cute."

RHRHRHRHRHRHRH

"Oh look Albus, Uncle Ron got this of you. You had this look of, 'What, I'm not doing anything wrong.'" Hermione giggled.

"Hey, which one is which?" Rose asked, pointing to a picture of Lorcan and Lysander.

Harry looked over his niece's shoulder at the picture of one of the identical twin boys at around the age of one, "Um… I can't tell. Maybe that one's- no wait... um?" They all laughed.

"Aww, Hugo, look at your little weenie." James cooed.

"Hey gimme that!" Hugo grabbed for the picture but James kept it out of his reach.

Lily aimed her wand at James, said "Accio picture." And then made it look like she was going to hand it over to Hugo, but let everyone else see it.

"Guys, come on, can we be mature about this? If we can all use magic, can we all stop looking at my weenie?" Hugo asked.

"That sounded so wrong little brother." Rose said.

"Oh, hey my favorite. Rose picking lilies. Funny right?"

"Yeah, especially since they're not lilies Ron." Hermione giggled.

"Whatever, Rose picking flowers then."

"Mom, why do I look scared in this picture?" James asked.

"Ask your father, he's the one holding you."

"I don't remember Teddy's hair ever having rainbow coloured hair." Harry said.

"Hugo, you look just like your dad here." Ginny let Hugo see the picture.

"Wow mum, is this me or you?" Lily asked Ginny.

"I don't even remember how you got that food on your face Al." Harry laughed.

After about an hour of looking through the box of pictures, sharing stories, the kids asking questions, laughing and remembering all the good times, they realized how much time had passed, and put them away. Rose and Lily's boyfriends showed up to help get the moving truck loaded, and everyone got in their cars to drive to the new house. Ron was about to follow Harry and Ginny, when he realized that Hermione was still in the house. He went in and founds her standing in the middle of the living room, a few tears running down her face.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Mi, we gotta go. I don't trust James and Hugo to get the movers to the house."

She nodded, but didn't say anything.

Understanding what she was so upset about, Ron said, "I know. This is hard for me too. Our first house. All the memories. Decorating, and without magic for mot of it, too. Raising our kids here. Having one of them here,"

"It's just so sad seeing this place so empty. It's weird, that last time it looked like this, we weren't even married yet, and we were so excited to start our lives together. Now, I don't what will happen?"

"Did you know then? Hermione, think about it. We have so much more to look forward to. Marriages, new son and daughter in laws, grandchildren, growing old together. Yeah, we don't know what's gonna happen, but I'm willing to find out as long as we can find out together."

She turned around in his arms, and kissed him. When they broke apart, she smiled. "You can really dish it out when you want to, eh?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm a real charmer." They both laughed.

"I guess we should go. The boys got Fred and George's sense of humor. For all we know, they could be leading the movers to Hogwarts."

Ron kissed her forehead, and took her hand in his. They took one last look at the house that held so many memories, good and bad, and walked out into their new future, ready to face it together.

**A/N: So, how are the edits? I hope it doesn't change your first liking of the story :P**

**P.S. The Scorpius thing will show up in a soon to be posted chapter, but I'm not telling you anything more! HAHAHA**


	6. Ahhchoo!

**A/N: I am sick. Really, really sick. I have a killer headache, I'm so stuffed up I can't even breathe through my nose, my throat hurts, I feel like I'm going to be sick, and I'm having major trouble sitting up long enough to write this. But, being sick, it gave me a muse for this chapter, so I'm going to keep it short, and enjoy!**

Ron woke up to the worst sounding sneezing fit he had ever heard. He sat up and looked over at Hermione. She finished sneezing, but didn't look any better. She had had the flu for the past week, and now it was being followed up by a nasty head cold. He had gone to St. Mungo's and asked what to do, should he bring her in, should they come get her, and they had just said that bed rest and fluids were the best remedy.

"Mi, how you feeling this morning?"

"Ron, I'b sick." She mumbled then started coughing. He handed her the glass of water on his side of the bed, and she shook her head.

"Hun, you have to stay hydrated. You threw up all last night."

"If I dring that, I'll throw ub more." Ron had to refrain from laughing at her stuffed up voice.

"I know, but please, for me?"

"Ronald, no puppy dog eyes. You know I can'd handle deb." She said before taking the glass reluctantly from his hand and taking a tentative sip, swallowing hard because of her throat, and then setting it down on the end table earning a stern look from Ron.

"Okay, you stay here, cover up, and I'll bring you up some soup and tea." Ron kissed her forehead, and got up and went downstairs to get his sick wife some breakfast.

"Oh Ron, check up on Rose, and make sure she has her breakfast, and brushes her teeth, and-"

"Hermione, I'll handle it. Lie down, cover up, and drink that water."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he smiled and went to check on their 1 year old daughter.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRH

"So Rosie. What should we have for breakfast? Cereal, toast, cut up apples?"

Rose banged her hands on her high chair and made her attempts at real human speech.

"I guess cereal it is. Less of a mess for daddy to clean up afterwards, huh?" Ron cooed to her. She giggled, and Ron poured out some dry cheerios into a small bowl and set it down for her. Almost immediately, Rose hit it with her hand, and the cereal went flying out of the bowl. Ron swished it back in with his wand, and Rose began to slowly pinch some between her fingers and put it in her mouth. Ron smiled at his daughter.

Just then, he heard foot steps slowly coming down the stairs. He sighed, shook his head at Rose, and then watched Hermione come into the kitchen and sit down at the table.

"Mi, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I can'd stay in dad roob anybore. I'b starding to go crazy!" She exaggerated towards Rose, which made her giggle. Rose held a piece of cereal out to Hermione and babbled, "Amamama." Hermione grabbed it with her hand instead of mouth, not wanting to get Rose sick.

"Hermione, you should really be up in bed," Ron said in way that said he knew she wouldn't go back up there and he was just going to have to deal with it.

"Aren'd you goind to be late for work?"

"Yeah, but I'm just waiting for my mum to get here. I don't wanna leave you alone with Rose while you're sick."

"Ron, I can handle it, just-" She was interrupted by a knock at the door. Ron went to answer it.

"Ronnie, you better get to work, according to your dad there is a situation at the ministry. You'd best not be late." Molly kissed her son on the cheek, Ron ran back in the kitchen and kissed his two favorite girls goodbye, then stepped outside and apparated away.

"Hermione dear. How are you feeling?" Molly asked.

"Incredibly bad." She replied.

"Well, why don't you lie down, I'll take Rose over to Andromeda's with James, Teddy, and Albus, and then I'll be back to check on you."

She nodded, ran her hand through the little bit of hair that Rose had, and then went to lie down on the couch with a good book. Sure she was feeling crappy, but that didn't mean she still couldn't read.

THE END

**A/N: Okay, maybe that wasn't the best thing ever, but I haven't updated in while, and I felt bad for those of you who were waiting on a new chapter. And hey, cut me some slack, I'm writing this while I'm as sick as Hermione. And sorry for the spelling mistakes, it's just the way people talk when they're stuffed up and can't breathe. Anyways, hope you liked it. There's still more chapters to come, so review to get them! Haha, just kidding, I'll post them either way :D**


	7. Meet the Granger's Part 1

**A/N: Okay, I know, it's been like forever since I've updated. Don't worry, I haven't died horribly in car crash, or worse, forgotten about the story. Um, this is gonna be a two parter thing. I'm kinda struggling with the second half, so I'm posting the first half to get some good feedback and maybe some suggestions on how continue. So post those reviews. I'll take anything at this point. Enjoy!**

"Hermione, do you think they'll like me?"

"Ron, I'm sure they'll love you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes Ron."

"Really?"

"Ronald, I swear-"

"Okay, okay." He smiled. They were driving to Hermione's parents house for dinner, and it was the first time Ron was going to meet Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Understandably, he was nervous. Meeting parents was always nerve wracking, but meeting the parents of the girl you've been friends with for several years, then started dating after a huge wizard war, then asked to marry you, well, it was lucky Hermione was driving, because he was having trouble trying to stop himself having a panic attack.

She turned the corner onto a cozy looking little street lined with small houses with lovely front porches adorned with flowers, white picket fences, trees in every front yard, and kids playing all around. The image was almost too perfect to exist in the world he knew. It just reminded him of how big the world was, and how, even though an event seemed so big, it really wasn't.

"You grew up here?"

"Yeah. They shoot for muggle greeting cards every once and a while here. It actually was fun, there were always kids to play with. Although, after I went to Hogwarts for the first year, they thought I was a bit weird"

"This makes where I live seem like The Forbidden Forest after Grawp's had a go at it."

"Oh Ron, I would rather have grown up there. Oh, here it is. Home sweet home." She pulled into the driveway of one of the light blue houses. It looked like there haden't been children here for years. There were no toys on the well kept lawn, and two rocking chairs and a small radio on the front porch.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

Ron took in a deep breath. "As I'm gonna be."

Hermione smiled, they got out of the car, and they headed towards the door, Ron with Mr. Granger's favorite dessert in his hand.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRH

They knocked on the door and waited. Hermione had her left hand hidden in her right hand for the moment. She wanted it to be a surprise. After a second or two, they heard voices on the other side of the door, and then it opened.

"Hermione!"

"Mom! Daddy!" they hugged.

"Oh, and who's this strapping young man?"

"Mom, Daddy, this is Ronald Weasley. He's the boy I've been telling you about. I think you might've seen him and his family at King's Cross a coupler times?"

"Oh yes, all the red haired people. We had a lovely chat with your father once. So nice to finally meet you." Mrs. Granger hugged Ron, and Mr. Granger shook his hand.

"Well, come on in. Emelia's almost got dinner ready, and by the sounds of it, someone just scored a goal."

"Oh, is there a Quidditch match on?" Ron asked. Hermione's parents looked confused.

"Ron, they don't know Quidditch. Football, right dad?"

"Yes bunny. Manchester is winning. Come on, get out of the cold."

As Ron and Hermione followed Mr. and Mrs. Granger into the house, Ron whispered "Bunny?" and Hermione elbowed him in the stomach.

"Oh, Mrs. Granger-"

"Call me Emelia."

"Okay, Emelia, I've-" Hermione kicked his shin. "-We've brought dessert. Golden Rum Cake. I hear it's your favorite."

"Thank you hunny. Does it need to be heated?"

"Um-"

"10 minutes at 350°." Hermione answered for him, seeing as she made the cake.

"Great. Hermione, why don't you help me in the kitchen, and Ron, you can go into the family room and finish watching the game with Bill. I need to talk with my daughter about girl stuff, and you wouldn't like it anyways."

"Okay Emelia. Have fun girls."

Hermione waited until her mother turned around, the whispered, "Are you gonna be okay?"

Ron nodded and waved for her to follow her mother. On the outside he looked totally calm, something he had mastered since they had started dating, but on the inside he would gladly have faced about ten Death Eater's rather then be alone with his fiancé's father.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: So, good, bad? Should I just give up and try the next chapter? I've got the recipe for that cake thing I mentioned:**

_Golden Rum Cake_

INGREDIENTS

1 cup chopped walnuts

1 (18.25 ounce) package yellow cake mix

1 (3.4 ounce) package instant vanilla pudding mix

4 eggs

1/2 cup water

1/2 cup vegetable oil

1/2 cup dark rum

1/2 cup butter

1/4 cup water

1 cup white sugar

1/2 cup dark rum

DIRECTIONS 

Preheat oven to 325 degrees F (165 degrees C). Grease and flour a 10 inch Bundt pan. Sprinkle chopped nuts evenly over the bottom of the pan.

In a large bowl, combine cake mix and pudding mix. Mix in the eggs, 1/2 cup water, oil and 1/2 cup rum. Blend well. Pour batter over chopped nuts in the pan.

Bake in the preheated oven for 60 minutes, or until a toothpick inserted into the cake comes out clean. Let sit for 10 minutes in the pan, then turn out onto serving plate. Brush glaze over top and sides. Allow cake to absorb glaze and repeat until all glaze is used.

To make the glaze: in a saucepan, combine butter, 1/4 cup water and 1 cup sugar. Bring to a boil over medium heat and continue to boil for 5 minutes, stirring constantly. Remove from heat and stir in 1/2 cup rum.

**Doesn't it sound yummy? I am so going to make it for Thanksgiving tomorrow. And does anyone know the names of Mr. and Mrs. Granger? It must've been mentioned in one of the books, but I'm too lazy to check, so I made up names for them. Anyways, if you want this chapter finished, I need feedback. I'm not blackmailing you; you could just not leave a review and then get a crappy second half back. Your choice people. **


	8. Meet The Granger's Part 2

**A/N: School, work, volunteering, homework, babysitting, re-reading the Deathly Hollows, watching new episodes of my favorite shows, reading other great fics, chores, eating, and sleep. These are all the things that have stopped me from posting that beloved second half. For any of you who have not given up on me yet, here it is. Enjoy!  
**

Ron followed Mr. Granger into the den. He sat down on the couch when Mr. Granger sat down in a reclining chair. He thought his dad would enjoy something like that. Ron faced the television, and was amazed at how advanced muggles could be without magic. Right there, in a black, rectangular-ish box, were moving pictures of just about anything. Hermione had tried to explain football to him once, but seeing as she didn't really get the game herself, all he knew at the moment was that muggles run, kick a ball into a giant net, and then they score a goal. Seemed very similar to Quidditch, but without the bludgers, it just seemed boring.

"So son, you like football?"

"I've never actually seen it, sir."

"Well, what do you watch for entertainment then?"

"Well sir, most wizards, your daughter and I included, happen to like a game called Quidditch."

"Ah yes, bunny gave me a book on it, Quidditch Through the Ages or something, quite a fascinating game if I do say so myself. Sounds very fast paced, and dangerous. But football will always my passion." He smiled. "And call me Bill. 'Sir' makes me feel so old."

"Okay sir- I mean, Bill." Mr. Granger chuckled at Ron's nervousness. He moved over to the couch and sat down beside him.

"So son, you wanna learn a bit about football? It's the only you'll fit in with this family."

"Sure, if you'll let me tell you about Quidditch. It's the only way I'll want to fit into this family."

They both laughed, and Mr. Granger started explaining the game to Ron.

_Meanwhile in the kitchen…_

"Thank you for the cake sweetie."

"Mom, Ron made it."

"Yes, and that's why he knows nothing but the name of it."

"Okay. I thought it would help him make a good first impression."

"Hermione, he's a nice boy, you like him, he obviously likes you, and your father seems to be getting along with him. No raised voices yet."

"I know, it's just…"

"You were nervous. I understand. I was like that when your nanny and poppy met Daddy."

"Really?"

"And the funny thing is, they didn't even like him in the beginning. Thought he was a bad influence on me."

"Daddy? A bad influence?"

"Yes. They thought he was a trouble maker. He stayed out until late hours, wore a leather jacket-"

"Wait, are you talking about the man who didn't want me to go to Hogwarts because the uniforms were skirts and there were boys there?"

"Yes."

"How late did he stay out?"

"8:00. That's when the library closed."

They laughed. Hermione was having a hard time picturing her father as a 'trouble maker'. She always thought he was rather, well, lame. Especially compared to Mr. Weasley. She wasn't sure if she should tell her mother how bad of and influence Ron was on her, or all the rules he broke, or how late it was when they would sneak out under Harry's invisibility cloak and get into all sorts of trouble, the kind that Dumbledore didn't write home about anyways.

The beeping of the oven interrupted her thoughts. "Sweetheart, could you go fetch the boys while I get dinner on the table?"

"Sure." She walked out into the den, and what she found stopped her in her tracks and made her smile.

She saw her father and her fiancé, sitting on the couch, well, the edge of the couch, watching the television intently. When Manchester scored a goal, they jumped up, cheering and yelling and hugging each other. They sat down, and promptly started talking.

"Wow, I didn't think this would so fun to watch."

"How do you score a goal in Quidditch again Ron?"

"The chasers have to pass the quaffle to at least one other player, then they have to get into one of the three hoops at the end of the field, which is guarded by the keeper."

"Still seems confusing."

"Actually, compared to football, it really is." They both laughed.

Hermione didn't want to interrupt them, but she knew that her mother would be upset if dinner got cold. She cleared her throat, and the boys turned around.

"Hey Hermione."

"Dinner ready bunny?"

"Yeah, moms got it on the table. How was the game?"

"We won." Mr. Granger, walked over to his daughter, pecked her on the cheek, and walked past her into the dining room. "Smells good Emelia."

Hermione turned to Ron. "Have fun?"

"Mi, your dad is great. He even let me call him Bill. I don't know why I was so nervous." He kissed her. "Did you tell your mom the news yet?"

"No, and she hasn't noticed the ring either. I'm thinking we'll tell them during dinner?"

"Sounds good to me."

They walked in to the dining room and sat down to eat dinner.

To be continued…

**A/N: Okay, sorry for not being able to finish this chapter. Homework beckons. Next chapter, the nickname 'bunny' is explained, Mrs. Granger and Ron have a common interest, and Ron and Hermione announce their engagement. Not making any promises, but hopefully it'll be up within the week. Just stick with me. I might even do a chapter about their wedding reception or Rose's birth (nothing graphic :P), I don't know, I've got some ideas brewing.**


	9. Meet The Granger's Part 3

**A/N: Enough excuses, I'll let you get to the story.**

As the Granger's and Ron ate, they caught up on jobs, stories, family and friend gossip.

"Mrs. Granger, this is delicious. Can we get the recipe?" Ron said as he swallowed a mouthful of food.

"Sorry dear, that secret dies with me."

"I still don't know why you won't tell me mom. How are you grandchildren supposed to enjoy it when you're gone?"

"I'll tell you on my deathbed sweetie."

"Alright, enough death talk," Mr. Granger cut in. "How has life been treating the both of you?"

Hermione answered. "Great, I just got promoted to head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It's a crucial post. I've brought in new legislation for the treatment of House Elves, and I've been trying to reduce the negative stigma against Hippogriffs. They really are gentle creatures."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked puzzled for a minute. "Well bunny, that sounds like a great accomplishment. And you Ron?"

"I was thinking about starting Auror training. Our friend Harry is almost through his and he says it's not too hard,"

"But Ron, it's so dangerous."

"Yeah, but I'll be trained up before I go out into the field. And anyways, it's just a thought right now. The joke shop has been really doing really well."

"Oh that's right, you work at your brothers joke shop."

"Bill don't start, you worked as a high school janitor until we got married."

"That was to help pay my way through dental school, I'll have you know."

"Still, leave the boy- AHHHHH!"

"What is it!?"

"A SPIDER! KILL IT! KILL IT!"

"A SPIDER? WHERE? MI, KILL IT!"

"KILL IT BILL!"

"It's okay, I've got it! You both can sit down now." Hermione said, trying not to laugh at her fiancé and mother who were both pressed against the dining room wall as far away from the table as possible.

"Ron, you're afraid of spiders too?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Um, no…no, I…I'm not…afraid…"

"Ron doesn't like them."

"Oh no, now we have two."

"Well, I don't blame you. Just the way they scuttle and creep," Mrs. Granger shuddered.

"They can't be that bad Mom." Hermione repeated.

Ron jumped in. "Oh yeah, I'm sure there are over 300 poisonous species of failed exams."

"Ron-"

"Hermione, what is that on your hand?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Let's hope it's not another spider." Mr. Granger said.

"Sweetie is that-?"

"Mom, it's not…I mean it is, but…We weren't…"

"I think we should just tell them Mi." Ron whispered.

Mr. Granger looked at his daughter's finger, made the connection between that and her completely red face and stammering, and asked, "When were you planning on telling us that you two are getting married?"

"Um, now?"

"Oh Hermione!" Mrs. Granger stood back up and ran around to wrap her daughter in a bone crushing hug. Mr. Granger looked over at Ron, who nodded as a big smile was threatening to show, and they shook hands, Mr. Granger saying, "Congratulations son. Welcome to the family." They both smiled at each other.

"Oh what great news! We have to celebrate! Bill, where's that wine that your cousin got us for our first anniversary?"

"Mom, we can't use that-"

"Oh, nonsense. We've been married for 30 years, it'll be good luck."

"Are you sure Mrs. Granger?"

"Call me Emelia, and yes I'm sure."

Jut then, Mr. Granger walked up from the basement, bottle of wine in hand. He went in to the kitchen and grabbed four glasses. He poured them each some. "To my Hermione and Ron. May you both live together in happiness forever." They all smiled, raised their glasses, and were about to take a sip, when Mr. Granger added, "Because if you don't, I'll break your legs boy." Then he took a sip as if he had said nothing at all. Ron choked a little on his wine, Mrs. Granger and Hermione just rolled their eyes.

After a while of celebrating, eating the golden rum cake that Ron and Hermione had brought, and finishing the wine, it was almost time for them to end the night. Ron offered to help Mrs. Granger with the dishes, which earned Mr. Granger a look and a comment from Mrs. Granger about how he never offers to help with the dishes. Hermione laughed and helped too.

"Well this was a great visit."

"It was nice meeting you son."

"I'll call you to talk about the plans sweetie. I know you always wanted to do it yourself, but,"

"It's okay. Actually, I think I want to extra help right now."

They all hugged, said good bye, and Ron and Hermione got in the car.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRH

About halfway down the road, Ron driving, he remembered something. "Hey Hermione?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"I forgot to ask your dad why he calls you bunny. Do you think we could go back?"

"No. Why do you need to know, anyways?"

"It's just weird. Most nicknames are close to the person's real name or something like that. I'm just curious."

"Well, it's embarrassing, so no."

"Aww, c'mon. It can't be worse then Ronnykins."

Hermione giggled. "Oh yes, it can. Trust me; we'll all be better off if you don't know."

"Whatever. But I will find out."

"You'll forget by the next time you get to see my parents."

Ron thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, you're probably right."

THE END

**A/N: So, was it worth the wait? Review, obviously. I wasn't sure how old Hermione's parents are, or when they got married, so I guesstimated. Ugh, I hate that word. Okay, and I won't attempt posting links, but this is the website description of what I imagine Hermione's ring to look like. I think it's absolutly gorgeous:**

0.9ct sapphire, accented with diamonds, set in a 9ct gold ring, very suitable for an engagement ring.

Item: Sapphire and diamond engagement style ring  
Main Gem: Sapphire  
Main Gem Size: 7mm x 5mm  
Gemstone Weight: 0.9cts  
Secondary Gem: 6 x round diamonds, each with a diameter of less than 1mm, and a gemstone weight of 0.03cts  
Metal: 9ct yellow gold  
Birthstone: Sapphire is the birthstone for September

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Daddy's Little Girl

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in chapters, I've been struggling with this one. This is Rose/Ron centric. A father/Daughter sort of thing. Memories in italics, lyrics in bold. Enjoy!

"_Dada."_  
"_Oh my gosh. Hermione! Rose just said 'dada'!"_

"_Daddy I'm scared."_  
"_It's okay; you don't have to get on the broom if you don't want to Rosie."_

"_It's okay to miss your pet rabbit. Oh, Rosie, please don't cry, c'mere…"_

"_Daddy, know what?"_  
"_What?"_  
"_You are number one!"_

"_Dear Daddy and Mommy, I'm in Gryffindor! I miss you both…"_

"_I'll see you in a one month. We'll be back before you know it."_  
"_Have fun in New York love."_

"_I love you daddy."_

"_Sir, I would like to ask for your daughters hand in marriage."_

"_Daddy, Steven proposed! We're getting married!"_

"_Daddy, will you walk me down the aisle?"_  
"_Of course Rosie."_

"_I'm a little nervous,"_  
"_Everything will be okay. You're meant to be together."_

"_I love you dad."_  
"_I love you too Rosie."_

**I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so**

"…Ron, hey. What's wrong?" Hermione snapped Ron out of his thoughts. He'd been standing in front of the mirror for about thirty minutes, his tie half tied, his shirt un-tucked, a glazy look in his eyes.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

She placed her hand on his arm. "I know." That was all she needed to say. He turned around and fell into his wife's arms, trying to hold back the tears.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRH

"Mum, I'm so nervous."

"About what?"

"I'm just worried that this is a sign that, I don't know, maybe we're not meant to be together." Hermione was helping her daughter get her dress on at the church. She sighed.

"Mum, were you nervous on your wedding day?"

"Rose, I won't lie to you. I was a wreck. I couldn't stop shaking, I was sweating bullets, and I felt like I was going to vomit. I'm not sure how I didn't just run. But when I saw you dad standing there, all dressed up, looking more nervous then I did…It all went away. They only way I got through the ceremony was knowing how much we loved each other."

"But mum, everyone always talks about how calm you were."

"Yeah well, years of having to look calm on the outside and act strong really seemed to pay off that day." She laughed.

"So this isn't a sign?"

"Rose, are you having doubts?" Her daughter just looked down. "Sweetie, look at me. Do you love Steven?"

Rose nodded.

"Do you want to marry him?"

"But what if it's a big mistake?"

"That's not what I asked."

"Yeah. Yeah, I really do."

"Then do it. Don't worry about the 'what if's' or what may or may not happen. Trust me, live in the moment."

RHRHRHRHRHRHRH

The wedding was beautiful. There were tears in almost everyone's eyes. Ron walked his first born child down the aisle, kissed her cheek, whispered 'I love you', and almost didn't let go of her hand when she turned and walked towards her future.

**I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away**

Rose and Steven both broke down in tears. They said their 'I do's'. Steven read a poem he had wrote for Rose. The priest announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Jackson. Everyone clapped. James, Albus, and Hugo wolf-whistled, and Lily laughed. Ron held onto his wife's hand, the biggest smile on his face, with tears in his eyes.

Once everyone got to the reception hall, the party really got started. First came the toasts.

Albus stood up, being the best man and so having to say the first words. "Hey there everyone, can I get your attention? Hey. HEY! Thank you. Well, my cousin is married. To my best friend. Congrats you two. I remember the first day I met Steven. We were waiting to get sorted and Professor McGonagall, rest her soul, was gone. I had pulled a Fanged Frisbee out, you know, for kicks. Then this kid here, threatens to tell on me. Ahh, the beginning of a beautiful friendship. And you know, Rose made her own friends, and we talked in the common room and hung out in class. But it wasn't until, what was it, fourth year? Well, whenever, Rose's boyfriend had just dumped her. It was horrible, he did it at dinner time, called her a, OW! Lily that hurt. But yeah, me, James, and Hugo were looking for this kid, just to talk. Steven stayed back. And from what I hear, Rose was crying in front of the fire place, and Steven made her laugh, they talked, and the rest is history. I never thought you two would last this long. Hope you're happy, and congratulations."

People started clapping through the laughter. Of course Albus would make a speech like that. He had inherited all his grace and tact from his uncle Ron.

**How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew**

The sit down dinner was delicious. People made little speeches throughout, some sad, some happy, some really awkward. Dinner finished, and people got up from there tables, they diapered and were replaced by a grand dance floor.

"May I have everyone's attention please? It is now time for the Father/Daughter dance. Rose, Ron." The DJ announced.

Rose smiled as she met her father in the middle. He took her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The music started.

"You look gorgeous Rosie."

"Thank you daddy."

"You having fun?"

"Of course. I saw you crying earlier."

"I wasn't crying. Real men don't cry."

"Dad…"

"Alright, maybe a few tears. But they were happy ones, I promise."

"They better be, because if they're not, there's really nothing you can do."

"Oh there isn't?"

"Nope. Steven and I love each other."

"Good. Rosie, if he ever hurts you, you can come to me."

"Dad, he'd never-"

"I know, he's a good guy. But you know, gotta say it."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you Rosie."

**But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first**

THE END

**A/N: Sorry if the lyrics are confusing, they make sense to me. The song BTW is Heartland's I Loved Her First. Hope you liked it. I loved writing it. Don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I have ideas floatin' around in my noggin'. Thanks for the read!**


	11. Far Away In Dream Land

**A/N: Okay, I know it's short, but the voices in my head wouldn't shut up about it until I posted it. Yes, I here voices, wanna fight about it? LOL! Enjoy!**

"Ron. Ron. Ronald, wake up!"

"No, I can't do it…"

"Wake up,"

"But I only have the green sausages, they can go with the lips, I know they can."

"What? Ron, you're talking in your sleep again. Wake up!" She shook his shoulder, hard.

He started to stir. "What…huh….Oh, Mi, what's going on?"

She tried not to laugh. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Um," He tried to remember. "I think…Oh yeah. Okay, well, I was just reading in the Gryffindor common room, and this guy came in. He had bright pink hair and he told me to follow him. Then we were in the forest, but it was done up like the Great hall on Halloween. You and Harry were teaching Norbert and Hagrid how to tap dance, and then Ginny came over with McGonagall, and they were holding a tray of food. They told me that I had to use my sixth finger, turn it into something, and then match it with something on the tray to eat. My finger turned into green sausages, but then Fleur grabbed the thing they matched with and turned it into a spider, which started singing a Weird Sisters song. I was arguing with them when you woke me up," Ron noticed the look on Hermione's face. "What?"

"Are your dreams always this weird?"

"Not always. Sometimes I don't even remember them. Stop looking at me like that." He started to laugh.

Hermione just shook her head, laid back down, and said, "Just stop talking in your sleep."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ron."

THE END

**A/N: Huh? I know right. Don't be afraid of me. This is based on a dream I recently had. I'm stuck for ideas at the moment, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to send them in. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Bedtime, Embarrasment, and Communication

**A/N: I'm back! Who's ready for another chapter? I know I am. Trust me I like this story just as much as you do. Okay, so here's what happened. Christmas holidays, New Years, having this big project in my World Religions class due, then getting back and having 3 tests, Law & Order and Chuck starting again with new episodes, I started re-reading the Philosophers Stones for like the 12****th**** time, and now I'm on the Prisoner of Azkaban, and I was washing dishes, and I had this perfect story just hit me, and I went to type it out, and I got about 2 paragraphs in and I hit a block. Don't you hate when that happens. And aren't you glad that my stories don't have huge run on sentences like my authors note do? Anyways, another idea hit me about a week ago, and I finally have a free moment to spare to type it out for y'all. (I'm at school and really should be studying for the math exam I'm going to fail, but whatever :P) So here you go, enjoy!**

"...and they lived happily ever after."

"Read it again, Daddy."

"Again, Lily I've read it three times, it's time to go to sleep."

"But I'm not sleepy."

"Yes you are."

"Um, nope." Lily shook her head and made her pigtails fly around her face.

"Please Daddy, just one more story. I promise I'll go right to sleep."

Harry couldn't resist it when his three year old daughter begged, she looked just like her mother. He knew that he had to get up early tomorrow and go to the office for a meeting, and that Lily would be absolutely horrid in the morning if she didn't get enough sleep. "Okay, one more story. Which one do you want?"

"Make one up." She said simply and snuggled down into her pink and green sheets.

_Damn, _he thought. He was trying to think of something, but when he saw Lily laying there, the spiting image of Ginny, an idea hit him like that.

"Lils, did I ever tell you about the valentine you mum sent me?" She shook her head.

"Well, it was really embarrassing at first. I didn't even know that mummy liked me..."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Hey, you were up there a long time. Everything alright?"  
Harry sat down beside Ginny on the couch. "Yep, she's just at that 'One more please...' stage. Hopefully it won't last much longer."

"How many stories did you read her?" Ginny grinned.

"Well, I read that princess one about three times before she asked me to make up a story."

"Really, how did that go?"

"Um, pretty well, she liked it..." Harry trailed off.

"And? What was it about?"

"This girl and boy, at Hogwarts, they were kind of young, and the girl sent the boy a valentine, and the boy didn't know the girl liked him. And it was kind of awkward for a bit because the boy was best friends with the girls brother, and-"

"Harry! You didn't, did you?"

"Didn't what?" He tried to hide his grin.

Ginny hid her face in her hands. "Oh Harry, I was hoping you wouldn't remember that. That was so embarrassing."

"Hey, were you the one who got tackled by a dwarf in a diaper?" He was grinning now and trying not to laugh. Ginny was as red as her hair and reminded him of Ron, only she was much cuter.

"I think I remember how it went too. Let's see, his eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair is as dark as a blackboard. I wish he was mine, he's really divine, the hero who conquered the dark lord." By the time he had finished, his side was hurting from holding in the laughter. But when he looked over at Ginny, he noticed she obviously didn't think it was that funny.

"Gin? Hey," he pulled her hands form her face, which was splotchy with tears.

"Hey, I didn't know-"

"That was the most humiliating thing ever. Do you know how many people teased me about that? Even Riddle in that diary took a shot at me."

Harry didn't know all that. He had been to busy with everything else to pay attention to his friends little sister. He instantly felt horrible, like he had been punched in the gut. He took Ginny in his arms, and whispered apologies in her ear until she calmed down. When she had stopped crying, and his heart had stopped ripping into a billion pieces, he moved to look at her.

"Hey. Gin, I didn't know. I'm so sorry, I just thought it was kind of cute. Trust me, if Malfoy and the rest of the school hadn't been there,"

"But you laughed with them, I saw you. And you just laughed now."

He hung his head. _Damn sense of humor._ "Okay, but you know when the kids do something, and you laugh, but you still think it's cute?"

She stared at him. There was something in his eyes that she could see that said I'm sorry, but it still stung. And now her daughter knew about it. It was just a stupid idea to send that, she didn't think that little git would read it out in front of the whole school. Stupid Valentine's Day.

"Okay. It's alright. I know you didn't laugh to hurt me. It's just, I don't know..."

Harry grinned. Ginny had never been good with words. That poem proved that. Maybe it was hereditary, because Ron was the same way. But he wasn't good with words either, and that was what caused misunderstandings and fights between them. But it also caused them to communicate other ways. Through their eyes, and their touch. They got creative.

Harry decided to use one of their best communication methods. He pulled her towards him and kissed her, the two of them finishing their conversation.

He knew now how she felt about that poem, and to be honest, he was a little bit afraid of how she was going to get him back.

**A/N: When I read that in the book, it made me giggle. I just think it's kind of cute that he really is hers now. Anyways, as always, please leave a review. I finally ran out of my Christmas chocolate, and I'm broke, so reviews will have to do. And I know this is a Ron/Hermione collection of one shots, but I've never written a Harry/Ginny thing before. Really, I think it's kind of a weird pairing. So if it's a little off, or they seem OOC, then please let me know so I can improve. And if you don't remember that little poem thing, then you need to read the Chamber of Secrets. It's in the chapter called The Very Secret Diary, when Lockhart decorates the school for Valentine's Day. It's defiantly not in the movie. So, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the read!  
**


	13. A Little Late Night Seranade

It was quite.

It was never quite. Especially at night.

Where was Ron's snoring?

Hermione rolled over, noticing the lack of arms around her middle. There was an empty, cold spot.

For a moment she panicked, her past coming vividly back to her. Until she heard the faint voice on the baby monitor. Was that singing? She listened closer.

It was. Ron. Singing?

She got up, put on his robe- it was much warmer than hers, and smelled like him- and walked across the hall to her daughters room.

She peaked in the doorway, and what she saw almost made her want to cry.

There was Ron, sitting in the rocking chair his mother had given them, holding their daughter against his bare chest. His large hand was splayed more then the length of her, and he was softly singing to her. Hermione could swear she saw a smile on their baby girl's face, even though she knew she was to young.

The words of the song hit her ears.

"That's alright, that's okay, when you don't feel important, baby all I have to say, is too the world, you may be just another girl. But to me, Rosie you are my world…Yes you are, you're the world to me, and I still can't remember the rest of the song, so let's start again…"

Hermione couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped her mouth. Ron stopped singing, and slowly turned around, trying not to wake up their daughter.

"Hermione, you scared me. How long have you been standing there?"

"Just a bit. How long have you been up?"

"About fifteen minutes. She wasn't really crying, but I could hear the fussing over the monitor. She just wanted to be held, nothing major, so I thought I'd let you sleep."

She smiled. "What about you? You have to leave for work in," She looked at the pink clock above the crib. "Two hours. Your trainer will kill you if you fall asleep again."

"Harry will cover for me." Her carefully stood up, and lowered Rose into her crib. She stirred a little bit at the movement, but then was as peaceful as ever.

Hermione walked over to the crib and wrapped her arms around Ron's middle. He did the same, and they looked down at their little angel for a while. When Ron felt Hermione sway a bit in his arms, then heard her yawn, he knew it was time to get back to bed.

"I don't understand it. She's been here for one week, and I feel like I've known her my whole life. How did we get along without her?"

"Well, she would've made all those adventures at Hogwarts much more interesting. Imagine carrying a screaming baby under an invisibility cloak?"

Hermione swatted Ron's chest. "You know what I mean."

"I know. It's absolutely crazy. It's like nothing really happened before she came."

They stood there for a second, watched their baby girl stretch her arms a bit, dream about whatever a one week old child dreams about.

"Sweet dreams Rosie."

"Love you."

They walked back across the hall to their bedroom, got under the covers, and almost immediately fell asleep, just waiting for the next day of many with their beautiful, sweet, Rose.

**A/N: Okay, how'd you like it? Sorry I haven't updated in while. Combination of writers block and school. Anyways, this was just something that popped into my mind. I love the idea of Ron and Hermione being parents. They just don't seem like the parent type, so its fun writing them in those situations. And Ron and Rose are like always on my mind (when Chemistry, Biology, English, Drama, Chores, Tokio Hotel, etc. aren't :P) So, hope you liked it. Thanks for the read!**

**P.S. The song used was The World by Brad Paisley. I figured that maybe Ron heard it on a radio station or something. The lyrics aren't spot on, because as Ron said, he doesn't really know the song. I know it's sung about a guy and girl, like BF/GF, but Rose is the world to Ron, it works, a bit LOL :D**


	14. How Does That Make You Feel?

"Hey Ron, it's here

_**A/N: OMG! It's been so long! I swear I haven't forgotten about you all, but I've been so busy. I won't bore you with details, but to sum it up: School, homework, The Office, reading, cleaning, catching up on sleep, and going to Washington DC for a school trip. I got a sunburn, and it hurts. But this idea came into my head, and I was sitting at my computer, so here you go. Again, there is some Harry/Ginny, but it's not focused on them. I hope I did the format alright. So, enough rambling. Read, enjoy!**_

"Hey Ron, its here."

"What's here?"

"Today's _Daily Prophet_."

"Um…"

"The one with our interviews in it."

"Oh right. I can't believe we did that."

"Well, it was really for Harry, but I guess since we were with him the whole time…"

"At least Rita Skeeter didn't write it."

"Oh can you imagine? The whole story would be about how Harry and I manage to hide our love or something."

"Ron, Ginny, how do you feel that you spouses are in love with each other? Betrayed? Confused? Angry? Annoyed?"

"Cute…Oh, here it is. Oh, nice picture, I thought for sure I had my eyes closed."

"You always look great."

Harry Potter

And Friends Speak Out

After too many years, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is finally gone. All thanks to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger-Weasley, and a large group of others that include Ginny Weasley-Potter, the whole Weasley family, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, the staff and students at Hogwarts, and all those who were lost in the war. The Daily Prophet was lucky enough to get an exclusive interview with the three heroes and Ginny Weasley-Potter about how they survived, and what it was like to be seen as outcasts and criminals by near the whole wizarding world for more than a year.

**DP: So, first off, we would like to say thank you, all of you, for what you did for the world.**

**HP: Um…You're welcome.**

**HG: It had to be done. And really, it was all Harry.**

**HP: Was not. I couldn't've done it without any of you.**

**RW: Don't get sappy on us mate.**

**DP: Well Harry, why don't you start us off with the story? Ron, Hermione, Ginny, you can fill in any time. We want to entire story. I know it must be difficult, having lost so much in the war, but just tell us. How did you do it?**

"Oh skip ahead to the good questions."

"What?"

"You know, the ones where-"

"The ones where you get to talk a lot?"

"I just really don't need to read about how I left you guys in that forest."

"Oh Ron-"

"Oh here we go."

**DP: So, this pairing up. How did that happen? The whole community was rallying for you and Hermione to get together.**

**HP: Yeah well, that shows how much they knew about us then.**

**HG: Of course, Ginny had liked Harry since she laid eyes on him in our first year. **

**RW: Oh that was priceless. She was like 'Look mum! It's Harry Potter! Can I go with them?' Ouch…Ginny that hurt.**

**GW: **_**smiles**_

**DP: Is that true?**

**GW: Not the way my darling brother puts it, but yeah, he was my first real crush I guess. I think at first it was just that he was Harry Potter. But I was extremely jealous when he started drooling over Cho Chang. I don't know exactly when it happened, but one day he wasn't just my brother's friend anymore.**

**HP: I didn't know you were jealous.**

**GW: Why do you think I went with Michael and Dean. I was trying to get you jealous.**

**DP: Were you Harry?**

**HP: I guess, maybe that was the feeling. But it was my sixth year that I knew.**

**GW: That's when we started dating. Officially.**

**RW: Wait, there was an 'unofficially'?**

**DP: Ron, how did you take it?**

**RW: I hated it at first. I hated Harry too. But you know, we talked, and Hermione told me what Ginny had said. I realized that they at least cared a lot for each other, so I better leave it before I got hexed by both of them.**

**HG: I would've hexed you too.**

**RW: You did, remember those canaries?**

**HG: Okay, that was because I peeved at you and Lavender. Oh I'm sorry, Won-Won and Lav-Lav.**

**DP: I'm going to assume that you liked him when he started dating this Lavender, Hermione. **

**HG: Of course I did. He was just too dense to realize it.**

**RW: You never said anything.**

**HG: I shouldn't've had to.**

**RW: Well you could've given me a hint.**

**HG: Oh, how about the flirting, the letters over the summer-**

**HP: Woah, letters? Why didn't I see those Ron?**

**RW: They weren't declarations of love.**

**GW: I read them, and it was pretty easy to find the message.**

**RW: I wasn't looking for hidden messages of love in my- Why were you reading my mail Ginny?**

**DP: Alright, remember this is all going in the article. So, since I think we are on the topic of Ron and Hermione, how did that happen?**

**HG: Well, I have no idea actually.**

**RW: Hermione, I liked you too, but I thought you would never go for me-**

**HG: Ron, not the time to bring up this conversation again.**

**GW: **_**giggles**_

**DP: Did one of you 'declare you love' for the other?**

**HG: Not really, it kind of happened gradually. Ron was really sweet at Dumbledore's funeral, he held me while I cried. Then, when we went to look for the Horcruxes, it was like, I don't know. All that time together, almost alone…**

**DP: So do you think you would've got together if all this hadn't happened?**

**RW: Like how much? Voldemort cursing Harry, being Harry's best mates, the search for the Horcruxes, the war?**

**DP: Um… the search.**

**RW: Oh yeah, of course. I might've taken longer, but I would've eventually stopped being a git and asked her out.**

**HG: And I probably would've said yes.**

**RW: Probably?**

**DP: Now, Ginny, Harry, you're expecting your first child very soon. What is it, two more months?**

**GW: Yes.**

**DP: Are you excited?**

**HP: I can't wait. If he could come now…**

**DP: Is it a boy?**

**GW: We don't know for sure, but Harry thinks if he calls it a boy enough it will be one. I'm kind of hoping for a boy too. And since I have six brothers, it probably will be.**

**DP: Ron, Hermione, are you planning on starting a family anytime soon?**

**HG: I think we're waiting for a bit. Ron just started Auror training, and I'm working hard on improving house-elf standards right now, so-**

**RW: I defiantly want a family though. And soon.**

**HG: Really?**

**RW: Of course. As soon as possible really. I know we're busy with our jobs right now, but you would make a great mom, and-**

_**At this point Hermione kisses Ron so passionately that Harry, Ginny, and the interviewer all feel very uncomfortable.**_

**DP: Well I think that's all we have time for. Do you all mind if we let people write in with any other questions they may have?**

**HP: Sure why not. But to here please.**

**GW: Our addresses are unlisted and hidden so that we don't have people beating down our doors twenty-four hours a day.**

"Well they defiantly made it word for word."

"I can't believe they put the kiss in there."

"It was a great part of the interview 'Mi."

"Oh you think so?"

"Absolutely."

"Well let's just see how excited you are about being a father when the kid keeps up all night crying."

"I was serious about that."

"I know. And I was serious about how busy we are. A child is a lot of responsibility."

"If Harry can do it, why not us?"

"Good point. But remember, the baby hasn't come yet. Give it a few months, listen to Harry complain, and then think about it."

"Do you not want children?"

"I do, I really do. I've actually been thinking about it for quite a while. But-"

"The stop giving arguments against."

"Okay, how about this. We wait until you're done with your training to start a family."

"Sounds good. I hope it's a boy."

"Like Ginny said, you have five brothers; chances are good that we'll have a boy."

"Crap, I'm going to be late for work."

"Okay, go. I'll see you tonight. I'm flooing in today; I've got to much paperwork to apparate with."

"Okay, Love you."

"Love you too."

_**A/N: Man, don't you sometimes hate author's notes. I hope you guys liked that. Different from what I've written before, but whatever :P I didn't focus on the war stuff because we all know what happened, and I didn't want to bum you out. If anyone is confused as to the time set, it's just before Harry and Ginny have James, and both sets are married. In my little world of postDH, they've refused to talk about it until now. Don't you love fanfic? You can make anything true :D BTW, in case you haven't noticed, I've changed my name. I'm probably going to keep changing it; I'm ADD like that LOL! Well, I hope you liked it, and reviews are like Bill Kaulitz getting his voice back. If you're confused, then you don't need to know :) **_


	15. Heroes Gone Wild! But not yet

**A/N: Okay, sorry to bum you guys out with this chapter. But I finally felt like brining up the war, and Fred and all that. I didn't even tear up writing it, is that good or bad? But it'll get happier, I promise. Also, I guessed on ages and events and stuff, you'll know what I mean when you read it. It might not seem like a Ron/Hermione, but trust me, it is. This is going to be a 2parter, maybe more depending on what I write in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

It was six months after _The War_, and it was hard.

For everyone.

Everyone who had lost someone.

Like the Weasley's.

Percy had come back. Fred had died.

No one was even sure what had happened. He was fighting the death eaters. They hit him with a spell,_ Avada Kedavra_. His laughter hadn't even died off his face, and he was gone.

And it was hard.

The Weasley's all blamed themselves.

Percy thought that if he had only jumped in front of him, or hit the death eater with a curse first...

Mrs. Weasley knew she should've kept her children out of it.

Mr. Weasley had been in the castle, not even able to protect his own son.

Ginny had run off to fight with them, and they had run away from her into the fight, telling her she was too young. If she had followed, maybe...

Ron was too busy caring about himself, and Harry, and Hermione. They were his friends, yes, but he felt he had put them over his own brother.

Charlie thought that if he had only killed the particular death eater, instead of just stunning the hell out of him, he wouldn't've been able to get to Fred.

Bill was fighting with Lupin, and when Tonks showed up, with her explanation of wanting to fight with her husband, Bill had worried about Fleur showing up too, and went to make sure she wasn't there. If he had just paid a little bit more attention...

George wasn't feeling anything but shock. His other half, his twin, the only person whom he trusted with more than his life, was gone. Forever. Nothing could bring him back. It wasn't like when they were little and Dad took Fred to work with him because he,

Ron, Ginny, Percy, and Charlie had the flu. He wasn't coming back, bursting with stories of his day, ready to stir up more trouble. He couldn't even think about what he might've been able to do to stop this, because he didn't want to think about it. He wanted Fred back.

Harry, well, if he wasn't The Chosen One, if he hadn't became friends with Ron, if the Weasley's hadn't fought for him, if he had only sacrificed himself to Voldemort a little earlier...Really, he felt it was all his fault.

Hermione had felt like Fred and George were the best older brothers she never had ever. She truly felt a part of the Weasley family. She was also the smartest witch of her age. Why couldn't she have been there? Thought of a spell to save him… But then nothing could protect from Avada Kedavra, not even her brains…

So, after the funerals, after the constant tears, after the sleepless nights, it was Hermione that suggested it.

They should go out, and party till the break of dawn, for Fred. Because that is what he would've done the second _The War_ ended. And now, he wouldn't want them all to go to pieces. If he was here, he would be saying, "Why all the moping around, these people gave their lives to give you freedom. I gave my life to give you freedom. Go enjoy it you gits!" She smiled to herself. It was like she could actually hear Fred calling them all gits for missing him and being sad.

She approached Harry with the idea first. Well, Harry and Ginny, who hadn't left Harry's side except for bathroom breaks and when Harry went to work at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with Ron and George.

She told them, and they both thought it was the best idea they had heard in a long time. Ginny actually smiled when Hermione told them what Fred would've said to them. But the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

Ginny went off to tell Charlie, Bill, and the rest of the family. Harry and Hermione went off to tackle Ron. He had been extremely down, almost more so than George. They found him in his room, sitting on his bed, going through some old photo albums. Harry lingered awkwardly by the door while Hermione sat down beside Ron.

"When was that taken?" Hermione asked, referring to a picture of Fred, George, Percy and Ron, smiling and trying to push each other out of the picture. They looked very young, and seemed to be standing outside a great building.

"We were waiting outside Kings Cross for Charlie and Bill. It was Charlie's first year, and he refused to tell us what house he was in. Ginny took the picture. Bill had sent us an owl from the train that said he had become friends with The Weird Sisters. We wanted a picture to send to them."

Ron flipped the page, and there was a big family picture, Mrs. Weasley obviously pregnant with Ginny, Mr. Weasley holding a tiny baby with a tuft of bright red hair, Ron. The other boys smiling with their missing teeth, messy hair, the twins with dirt smudged on their faces.

Another page showed Mr. Weasley clapping while, what had to be Bill at around age five, was having the time of his life on a broom. A rope could be seen tied to the end, disappearing into the bottom of the picture, suggesting that Mrs. Weasley was holding it while taking the picture.

The next page showed Christmas morning, Bill, Charlie, and Percy unwrapping their gifts, Mrs. Weasley, pregnant this time with Ron, sitting on the couch cuddling her two youngest at that moment, two year old Fred and George. They looked so innocent in their red diapers with holly wreaths around their heads, each kissing their mother on the cheek.

Hermione waited until Ron had finished with the book, closed it with a small smile just visible on his lips, and then turned to her.

"I'm guessing you didn't come up here to look at pictures with me."

"No Ron, not exactly. I had an idea. Why don't we go out for a celebratory drink, for Fred and the others?"

"No."

"Why not? Fred wouldn't want us just sitting here being sad."

"I don't feel like it."

Hermione looked to Harry for help, but Harry merely looked back at her, as if he knew what Ron's answer would be before they came up here. To be honest, she did too, but she wouldn't give up until he was out having fun, smiling that heart melting smile of his. However reluctantly he did it.

"Ron, everyone else is going."

"I don't feel like going out."

"What if the party was here?" Harry chimed up from his position near the door.

"Yeah, if we had it right here, invited some people-"

"I don't want to see anyone Hermione, okay? I see everyone at work all day, saying sorry for my loss, asking where Fred is, wanting to talk about it all. I don't want to invite all those people here."

"Those aren't our friends. They didn't fight, they only read about everything afterwards in the Daily Prophet. Of course they're going to be stupid about it. Now, this party is going to be held here, and you'll go down, and you'll mingle, because Ginny will make me do it, so you have to do it too."

"You're a great friend Harry."

"Of course I am. I'm going to go tell everyone about the change of plans."

Harry left and closed the door. Hermione sighed, went to pick up another album, but Ron stopped her. She looked at him.

"Thank you for this. Everyone could do with some cheering up. Have you talked to George lately?"

"Unless you count at dinner and such, no. Has he talked to you?"

"He did once. Or tried to. It was a few weeks after it happened. He broke down and apparated out of here. He's not right."

"Would you be?"

"I lost a brother too."

"He lost his twin. It's like; together they were one whole person. It's like he half killed him too. He just needs time to get used to it. I don't think he's ever been alone before, he always had Fred. He just needs to realize that they were separate people, and that, well it won't ever be the same as it used to be, but life can return pretty much to normal."

"How do you know all this kind of stuff? Do you like read minds or something?"

"No, I'm a girl. We know these things."

"Then how come it took you so long to work out your feeling for me?"

"Because we over analyze our own feelings, so that they seem much more complicated."

Ron shook his head, and enveloped Hermione in a hug, nuzzling into that spot on her neck, inhaling her smell, which could always make him feel better. She hugged him back, loving the feeling he roused in her stomach region.

**A/N: Next chapter, the party! Reviews are like going to the Tokio Hotel concert on the 16****th****! :P**


	16. Heroes Gone Wild! The Party

**Okay, so, I'm back! I'm so sorry its been so long since an update (April 30, 2008 to be specific) So, as a special treat, I'll stop rambling and let you read the super long chapter I've written for you! Enjoy!**

Ginny had a very easy time convincing her mother and Fleur, who had both taken up the jobs of cooking and cleaning nonstop since the funerals. Fleur and Bill weren't staying at The Burrow, but they were over so much that it seemed like it. Charlie and Percy had temporarily moved in to help out the family, as had George, though only because he couldn't face going back to the apartment over Weasley's Wizard Wheezes that he and Fred had shared; Harry and Hermione had already gone to grab a few of his clothes. Harry was invited to stay, as was Hermione. She still hadn't reversed the memory charm on her parents. She checked on them, and they seemed to be having fun in Australia, so she said she would make sure everyone and everything had settled a bit before she brought them home.

The party was scheduled for the following weekend when Mr. Weasley, Percy, and Bill could get some time off at work, and Ron and Harry, who had taken over Weasley's Wizard Wheezes temporarily, could close the shop. Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Hermione, and Ginny had planned it all. They made a big invite list and sent them out with Pigwidgeon, Hermes, and Errol. The party was to be held out in the yard since there was defiantly no room inside the house for that many people.

The morning of, everyone woke early to prepare. The family got to work on the jobs assigned to them the night before; boys in the yard, girls in the house. Mr. Weasley and Bill had been called into work, but would be showing up around the time the other guests were expected.

"Why do we have to de-gnome? People love these little guys. I'm sure the Lovegoods would be thrilled." Ron said as he yanked one out of a bush.

"Yeah well, they'd probably be the only ones thrilled when they start biting." Harry pointed out as he flung one into the neighboring field.

"Nice throw Harry, bet I can beat it though." Charlie said.

The boys had only thrown a few gnomes over the hedges when they were interrupted by an unexpected person.

"I could throw farther than that in my sleep."

They all turned and saw George standing a few feet away from them, his hands in his pockets, his eyes red and puffy.

"Hey George. What's up? Mom need something?" Charlie asked.

"No, um. I was kind of wondering if, you know, I could join you."

They all tried to suppress the giant smiles they could feel threatening to break through. George hadn't asked to join in anything since Fred's funeral.

"Absolutely George, we could always use an extra set of hands." Charlie said. He moved over in the semi-line they had formed, and they went back to work.

After a few swings, George seemed to lighten up. He joined in on the conversation, made bets on who could throw the farthest, and when Percy made a joke, he laughed. A genuine laugh that made the others laugh in response. He seemed almost back to normal, more so than he had been in a while, though there was still a darkness in his eyes.

Ron flung the last gnome over, and as they were watching it sail into the field, George said, "Fred would've loved that."

Nobody knew what to say. They hadn't heard him say Fred's name in 6 months. Whenever someone else said it, George would leave the room.

"Well, are we going to stand here all day or set up the tables and stuff?" George said. He had tried to sound casual, but they heard a slight hitch in his voice.

They all took out there wands and within ten minutes, they had everything looking perfect. They went inside, talking and laughing, to wash up and get dressed.

The girls had obviously not noticed George go outside. Mrs. Weasley turned to ask them if they had finished, and stopped mid sentence. She saw George, talking with his brothers, a slight smile on his face, covered in mud and sweat, and she burst out in tears. She ran to hug him, and George patted her somewhat awkwardly on the head.

"Oh George…" Mrs. Weasley smiled at her son, and George smiled back. She kissed him on the cheek, and he followed the rest of the boys upstairs to get ready. Ginny, Hermione, and Fleur were smiling as they watched them go up.

At five o'clock, Mr. Weasley and Bill arrived with Kinsley, McGonagall, and Hagrid, who squeezed his way through the house and out into the backyard.

The guest showed up gradually in groups, until nearly all of the remaining Hogwarts students and their families had shown up to The Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley was busy in the kitchen, until Bill and Charlie pulled her outside, saying there was plenty of food, and to come and have some fun.

Mr. Weasley was entertaining some of the guest by showing off with some magic in the backyard, and Luna had a group of people gathered around her listening to tales of the Crumple Horned Snorkack.

Percy and his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, were sitting around a table with George, joined by some of Fred and George's friends, including Lee Jordan. They were all trying to laugh and have a good time, remembering funny moments instead of focusing on the one person missing from the table.

Harry had summoned Kreacher to join the festivities, and he looked a little uncomfortable talking with Hagrid and Professor Flitwick; Harry had ordered him, on Hermione's command, not to work, but to "relax and have fun".

Harry and Ginny were talking with Andromeda while Harry was bouncing Teddy on his knee. Teddy had taken to his godfather very quickly. His hair was blue today, and, like his mother, would change colour with his moods. He looked more and more like Lupin everyday, but defiantly had some of his mother in him.

People were milling around, sitting at tables or standing in groups. Ginny had made a big plaque with the names of the people who had died in the war on it, and the guest had been signing with their wands it all night. McGonagall said she planned to take it back to Hogwarts with her, after copies were made for Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

Ron had gone back up to his room. He could see out into the backyard from his window above his bed. He watched as people danced, ate, talked, laughed, remembered, cried, just enjoyed each other's company.

He had been down at the party for a while, talking with a few of his class mates; when people started coming up to him, telling him how sorry they were for his loss, thanking him for saving their loved ones, etcetera, etcetera, he just couldn't handle it anymore. He had been pretty good at holding himself together, being strong for the people who needed him, but he just couldn't seem to handle it tonight. He excused himself and went inside. When there were just as many people inside as there were out, he ran up to his room before the tears fell.

And that's where Hermione found him.

She knocked on the door, and when he didn't answer, she poked her head in. She saw him sitting on his bed looking out the window, tear tracks lining his face. Her heart broke.

"Ron, I brought you some punch. It's really good. There're strawberries in it, I know you like them…" Hermione trailed off.

"Thanks…" Ron sighed; he didn't turn from the window.

Hermione sat down across from him on the cot that Molly had set up for Harry all those years ago. Ron had never taken it down, even though it did cut his free space in half, and there wasn't much of it to begin with. She set one glass on the bedside table in between them, and began sipping on the other.

Suddenly, Ron turned to Hermione. "It's not fair!"

"What's not fair Ron?" She asked, though she knew what he meant.

"Why did this have to happen? Why did Voldemort have to start all of this? Why did it have to end this way?" Ron slumped forward and buried his face in his hands.

Hermione set down her cup, crossed to the other bed, and wrapped her arms around Ron's shoulders.

She had no answer. She really didn't know. She had thought about it all over and over again. Right from the beginning when she learned of what Voldemort had done to the Potters, through to now, and there was no logical answer she could find. Nothing in a book, no clever quote to sum it up. And now, with Ron and the Weasley's and families all over the world broken and torn apart, it frustrated, scared, and hurt her that she, the smartest witch of her age, couldn't come up with an answer to the seemingly simple question of "why?"

Very suddenly Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts in a way she didn't expect. Ron caught her lips and kissed her. It was passionate, urgent, as if Ron was trying to say everything in just one kiss. Yet Hermione could feel pain laced throughout. She yearned for the day that Ron's pain could lessen enough that it was just a dull throb in the back of his heart, that she could look into his eyes and just see him, not the burden life had thrust upon them.

They broke apart, and Ron licked his lips. Hermione gave him a puzzled look.

"You're right, the punch is really good. And I do taste the strawberries."

Hermione laughed and Ron joined her. They just sat there, laughing with abandon, laughing as they hadn't done in ages. It felt good to just let go this way. A different release than crying.

Their laughter died down, and Ron looked at Hermione.

"I'm gonna guess you didn't come up here just to bring me punch. Though I do like the way it was delivered." He winked.

Hermione giggled and shook her head. "No, I came up here to make sure you were alright, and to give you some company if you weren't."

"Thanks. I need it."

They sat in each others arms on Ron's bed for a while. They didn't talk, they didn't have to. As the moon rose higher and higher in the sky, the beam of light lit up more of the bedroom.

Someone knocked on the door. "Hey you two, it's Ginny. Can I come in?"

"C'mon in Gin," Ron said.

Ginny caught sight of the two of them, and a smile lit up her face. "Um, Dad and George are gonna set off some Wildfire fireworks, and then a lot of people are gonna go home. Mum's bringing out a cake once most people leave, Fred's favourite…" Ginny's smile faltered a little, but she held herself together.

"Okay, we'll be down soon." Ron replied.

"I'll tell them to wait for you." Ginny winked and Hermione threw a pillow at her. It hit the door as Ginny closed it quickly.

"I guess we should go down there huh?" Ron asked.

"Only if you want to," Hermione smiled.

"Are you kidding, Fred would kill me if he knew I gave up a chance to watch fireworks." They laughed and started to head downstairs.

* * *

"Well, that's-" Mrs. Weasley ducked as a firework in the shape of a dragon dive-bombed her. "That's everyone gone home. What a great idea Hermione." She walked over and enveloped Hermione in a hug. "It's just nice to see everyone smiling and having fun." Mrs. Weasley smiled as she looked around at her family sitting in the grass, occasionally ducking from a firework, then walked inside. Mr. Weasley went in to help her bring out the cake.

It was only the Weasley's left. Andromeda took Teddy home when he fell asleep with a firework lion dancing right in front of his face, and the others said their thanks and goodbyes as they walked out of the protection of The Burrow and apparated or flew off, as a few families used the fire place inside the house to get home.

Mrs. Weasley had the cake floating in the air in front of her and Mr. Weasley had the plates and forks flying to spots on the table.

Everyone got up and sat at the table, laughing at the punch line of Charlie's joke.

The night was clear, and the stars and moon shone down on them.

As Mrs. Weasley served the cake, all thoughts were on the one person missing from the table. Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Georg, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry raised their glasses, shed their tears, smiled at memories, and whispered their love into the sky for their lost son, brother, and friend. And for all the others that had their lives taken away, they raised their glasses once more, and dug into their cake.

The pain was still there in all their hearts, and would never truly go away, but they were still a family, and they were still alive, and their hearts mended a little bit every day.

They all had one common thought; maybe Fred really wasn't gone. Maybe he was still here with them all, watching the fireworks burn themselves out in the starry night sky.

**So? Was it worth the wait? I hope so, cuz that's what you got :P If it seems a little funky, it's because I wrote the first bit a few months before great tragedy befell my family, then I wrote the middle bit a few months later, completely forgetting I wrote the first bit, so then I fixed up the first bit and fit the two bits together, and then a few weeks later I wrote the third bit, finishing it with- what I think is- a profound little ending ;) So I hope that explains a little bit about this. I hope you liked it, and as always, review please! :D**

**P.S. I'm taking a break from all fanfic (The Office, Harry Potter, SVU, Tokio Hotel, Twilight, etc.) I have no inspiration to write anything, and I don't know when I will again. (If you want some different reads, I'm know as bloomsgirl and MrsHale on respective fanfic sites for TH and Twilight)**

**P.P.S. How many times did I say "bits" in the end notes? LOL**

**P.P.P.S. Have you ever noticed that its always spelt "always". Its never "alway", there is always an "s" at the end of it. Just thought that was interesting…. I'm very tired right now LOL **

**P.P.P.P.S. If anyone wants to know Hermione's orginal thoughts while she comforts Ron, just let me know in your review, and I'll send them to you. I took them out because I thought they were a little too... not right for the story, but they do give it a little something more I think. Let me know. (End notes are finished, I promise LOL)  
**


End file.
